The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to aggregation and coalescence processes for the preparation of toner compositions. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to the economical preparation of toners without the utilization of the known pulverization and/or classification methods, and wherein in embodiments toner compositions with an average volume diameter of from about 1 to about 25, and preferably from 1 to about 10 microns and narrow GSD of, for example, from about 1.16 to about 1.26 as measured on the Coulter Counter can be obtained. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging, printing processes, including color processes, and lithography. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to a process comprised of dispersing a pigment and optionally toner additives like a charge control agent or additive in an aqueous mixture containing an ionic surfactant in an amount of from about 0.5 percent (weight percent throughout unless otherwise indicated) to about 10 percent and shearing this mixture with a latex blend comprised of suspended submicron resin particles of from, for example, about 0.01 micron to about 2 microns in volume average diameter in an aqueous solution containing a counterionic surfactant in amounts of from about 1 percent to about 10 percent with opposite charge to the ionic surfactant of the pigment dispersion, and nonionic surfactant in amounts of from about 10 percent to about 5 percent, thereby causing a flocculation of resin particles, pigment particles and optional charge control agent, followed by heating at about 5.degree. to about 40.degree. C. below the resin Tg and preferably about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below the resin Tg while stirring of the flocculent mixture, which is believed to form statically bound aggregates of from about 1 micron to about 10 microns in volume average diameter comprised of resin, pigment and optionally charge control particles, and thereafter heating the formed bound aggregates above about the Tg (glass transition temperature) of the resin. The present invention in embodiments is directed to a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising:
(i) preparing a pigment dispersion, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) preparing a blend of at least two, or two or more latexes, each comprised of resin, ionic and nonionic surfactants where the ionic surfactant possesses countercharging behavior to that of the ionic surfactant employed in step (i) either by a polytron or a ordinary mixer for 0.5 to 2 minutes to obtain a latex blend; PA1 (iii) shearing the pigment dispersion with the above mixture of emulsion blend (ii) comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant; PA1 (iv) heating the above sheared blends below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (v) subsequently adding further anionic surfactant solution to minimize further growth in the coalescence step (vi); and PA1 (vi) heating said bound aggregates above about the Tg of the resin. PA1 (i) preparing a latex emulsion by agitating in water a mixture of a nonionic surfactant, an anionic surfactant, a first nonpolar olefinic monomer, a second nonpolar diolefinic monomer, a free radical initiator and a chain transfer agent; PA1 (ii) polymerizing the latex emulsion mixture by heating from ambient temperature to about 80.degree. C. to form nonpolar olefinic emulsion resin particles of volume average diameter of from about 5 nanometers to about 500 nanometers; PA1 (iii) diluting the nonpolar olefinic emulsion resin particle mixture with water; PA1 (iv) adding to the diluted resin particle mixture a colorant or pigment particles and optionally dispersing the resulting mixture with a homogenizer; PA1 (v) adding a cationic surfactant to flocculate the colorant or pigment particles to the surface of the emulsion resin particles; PA1 (vi) homogenizing the flocculated mixture at high shear to form statically bound aggregated composite particles with a volume average diameter of less than or equal to about 5 microns; PA1 (vii) heating the statically bound aggregate composite particles to form nonpolar toner sized particles; PA1 (viii) halogenating the nonpolar toner sized particles to form nonpolar toner sized particles having a halopolymer resin outer surface or encapsulating shell; and PA1 (ix) isolating the nonpolar toner sized composite particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and resin particles, thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form electrostatically bounded toner size aggregates; and PA1 (iii) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above the resin Tg to form said toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, an ionic surfactant and an optional charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing at high speeds the pigment dispersion with a polymeric latex comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, and a nonionic surfactant thereby forming a uniform homogeneous blend dispersion comprised of resin, pigment, and optional charge agent; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared homogeneous blend below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (iv) heating the statically bound aggregated particles above about the Tg of the resin particles to provide coalesced toner comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent, and subsequently optionally accomplishing (v) and (vi); PA1 (v) separating said toner; and PA1 (vi) drying said toner. PA1 (i) preparing by emulsion polymerization a charged polymeric latex of submicron particle size; PA1 (ii) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an effective amount of cationic flocculant surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (iii) shearing the pigment dispersion (ii) with a polymeric latex (i) comprised of resin, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a high viscosity gel in which solid particles are uniformly dispersed; PA1 (iv) stirring the above gel comprised of latex particles, and oppositely charged pigment particles for an effective period of time to form electrostatically bound relatively stable toner size aggregates with narrow particle size distribution; and PA1 (v) heating the electrostatically bound aggregated particles at a temperature above the resin glass transition temperature (Tg) thereby providing said toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant in amounts of from about 0.5 to about 10 percent by weight of water, and an optional charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex mixture comprised of a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and resin particles, thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent; PA1 (iii) stirring the resulting sheared viscous mixture of (ii) at from about 300 to about 1,000 revolutions per minute to form electrostatically bound substantially stable toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (iv) reducing the stirring speed in (iii) to from about 100 to about 600 revolutions per minute and subsequently adding further anionic or nonionic surfactant in the range of from about 0.1 to about 10 percent by weight of water to control, prevent, or minimize further growth or enlargement of the particles in the coalescence step (iii); and PA1 (v) heating and coalescing from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above about the resin glass transition temperature, Tg, which resin Tg is from between about 45.degree. to about 90.degree. C. and preferably from between about 50.degree. and about 80.degree. C., the statically bound aggregated particles to form said toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a polymeric latex comprised of resin of submicron size, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent, and generating a uniform blend dispersion of solids of resin, pigment, and optional charge control agent in the water and surfactants; PA1 (iii)(a) continuously stirring and heating the above sheared blend to form electrostatically bound toner size aggregates; or PA1 (iii)(b) further shearing the above blend to form electrostatically bound well packed aggregates; or PA1 (iii)(c) continuously shearing the above blend, while heating to form aggregated flake-like particles; PA1 (iv) heating the above formed aggregated particles about above the Tg of the resin to provide coalesced particles of toner; and optionally PA1 (v) separating said toner particles from water and surfactants; and PA1 (vi) drying said toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of pigment, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to the anionic surfactant of (ii) surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex comprised of resin, anionic surfactant, nonionic surfactant, and water; and wherein the latex solids content, which solids are comprised of resin, is from about 50 weight percent to about 20 weight percent thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and optional charge control agent; diluting with water to form a dispersion of total solids of from about 30 weight percent to 1 weight percent, which total solids are comprised of resin, pigment and optional charge control agent contained in a mixture of said nonionic, anionic and cationic surfactants; PA1 (iii) heating the above sheared blend at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below about the glass transition temperature (Tg) of the resin while continuously stirring to form toner sized aggregates with a narrow size dispersity; and PA1 (iv) heating the electrostatically bound aggregated particles at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above about the Tg of the resin to provide a toner composition comprised of resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment, an ionic surfactant and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) mixing two or more latexes either by a polytron or a mixer for 0.5 to 2 minutes to obtain a blend; PA1 (iii) shearing the pigment dispersion with the latex blend mixture comprised of resin particles, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a uniform dispersion of solids; PA1 (iv) heating, for example, from about 35.degree. to about 50.degree. C. the sheared blend at temperatures below the about or equal resin Tg, for example from about 5.degree. to about 20.degree. C., while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bounded relatively stable (for Coulter Counter measurements) toner size aggregates with narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (v) subsequently adding further anionic surfactant solution to minimize further growth in the coalescence step (vi) PA1 (vi) heating, for example from about 60.degree. to about 95.degree. C., the statically bound aggregated particles of (iv) at temperatures of about 5.degree. to 50.degree. C. above the resin Tg of wherein the resin Tg is in the range of about 50.degree., preferably 52.degree. to about 65.degree. C. to enable a mechanically stable, morphologically acceptable toner composition comprised of solids of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (vii) separating the toner particles from the water by filtration; and PA1 (viii) drying the toner particles. PA1 (i) preparing a pigment dispersion in water, which dispersion is comprised of a pigment of a diameter of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, an ionic surfactant, and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (ii) mixing a first and second different latex either by a polytron or an ordinary mixer for 0.5 to 2 minutes to obtain a blend; PA1 (iii) shearing the pigment dispersion with a latex blend comprised of resin particles of submicron size of from about 0.01 to about 1 micron, a counterionic surfactant with a charge polarity, positive or negative, of opposite sign to that of said ionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant thereby causing a flocculation or heterocoagulation of the formed particles of pigment, resin and charge control agent to form a uniform dispersion of solids in the water and surfactant system; PA1 (iv) heating the above sheared blend at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 20.degree. C. below the Tg of the resin particles while continuously stirring to form electrostatically bound or attached relatively stable (for Coulter Counter measurements) toner size aggregates with a narrow particle size distribution; PA1 (v) subsequently adding further anionic surfactant solution to minimize further growth in the coalescence step (vi) PA1 (vi) heating the statically bound aggregated particles at a temperature of from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above the Tg of the resin to provide a mechanically stable toner composition comprised of polymeric resin, pigment and optionally a charge control agent; PA1 (vii) separating the toner particles from the water by filtration; and PA1 (viii) drying the toner particles.
With the processes of the present invention, there can be obtained in embodiments small size diameter toner particles of, for example, from about 4 to about 7 microns in average volume diameter, and narrow controlled GSD of, for example, from about 1.18 to about 1.27; high or low gloss images; and matte images. An image is considered to be glossy when, for example, a value of 40 and above Gardiner gloss unit (ggu) is achieved at any given fusing temperature, while an image is considered to be matte when a value of 35 and below ggu is obtained, at any given fusing temperature.
The size of the aforementioned statistically bonded aggregated particles can be controlled, for example, by adjusting the temperature in the below the resin Tg heating stage. An increase in the temperature causes an increase in the size of the aggregated particle. This process of aggregating submicron latex and pigment particles is kinetically controlled, that is the temperature increases the process of aggregation. The higher the temperature during stirring, the quicker the aggregates are formed, for example from about 2 to about 10 times faster in embodiments. The temperature can also control in embodiments the particle size distribution of the aggregates, for example the higher the temperature, the narrower the particle size distribution, and this narrower distribution can be achieved in, for example, from about 0.5 to about 24 hours and preferably in about 1 to about 3 hours time. Heating the mixture about above or in embodiments equal to the resin Tg generates toner particles with, for example, an average particle volume diameter of from about 1 to about 25 and preferably 10 microns. It is believed that during the heating stage, the components of aggregated particles fuse together to form composite toner particles. In another embodiment thereof, the present invention is directed to an in situ chemical process comprised of first dispersing a pigment, such as HELIOGEN BLUE.TM. or HOSTAPERM PINK.TM., in an aqueous mixture containing a cationic surfactant, such as benzalkonium chloride (SANIZOL B-50.TM.), utilizing a high shearing device, such as a Brinkmann Polytron, microfluidizer or sonicator, or using predispersed pigments like SUNSPERSE BLUE.TM., SUNSPERSE MAGENTA.TM. which is mixed by agitation in an aqueous media containing the cationic surfactant, thereafter shearing this mixture with a blend of latexes which are either compatible or incompatible; examples of compatible latexes is one latex of poly(styrene butadiene acrylic acid) and another second latex of poly(styrene butadiene acrylic acid) having a different molecular composition, for example a more or less butyl acrylate in the copolymer, a different molecular weight or a differing Tg to that of the first latex, or a system of latexes prepared from poly(styrene butylacrylate acrylic acid) and another latex of poly(styrene butylacrylate acrylic acid) of differing molecular composition, molecular weight or Tg to that of the first latex; an example of incompatible latex blend is a system comprised of poly(styrene butadiene acrylic acid) as one latex and poly(styrene butylacrylate acrylic acid) as a second latex; these resins phase separate when heated together into domains rich in each resin; an aqueous surfactant mixture containing an anionic surfactant, such as sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate, for example NEOGEN R.TM. or NEOGEN SC.TM., and a nonionic surfactant such as alkyl phenoxy poly(ethylenoxy)ethanol, for example IGEPAL 897.TM. or ANTAROX 897.TM., and heating thereby resulting in a flocculation, or heterocoagulation of the resin particles with the pigment particles; where the size of the aggregated particles and their distribution can be controlled by the temperature of heating, for example from about 5.degree. to about 25.degree. C. below the resin Tg; and where the speed at which toner size aggregates are formed can also be controlled by the temperature. Thereafter, heating from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C. above the resin Tg provides for particle fusion or coalescence of the polymer and pigment particles; followed by optional washing and drying whereby toner particles comprised of resin and pigment with various particle size diameters can be obtained, such as from 1 to about 20. The aforementioned toners are especially useful for the development of colored images with excellent line and solid resolution, and wherein substantially no background deposits are present, and paper coating is avoided or minimized.
While not being desired to be limited by theory, it is believed that the flocculation or heterocoagulation is caused by the neutralization of the pigment mixture containing the pigment and ionic, such as cationic, surfactant absorbed on the pigment surface with the resin mixture containing the resin particles and anionic surfactant absorbed on the resin particle. The latex blend or emulsion is comprised of resin polymer, counterionic surfactant, and nonionic surfactant.
Paper curling is especially observed in pictorial or process color applications wherein three to four layers of toners are transferred and fused onto paper. During the fusing step, moisture is driven off from the paper due to the high fusing temperatures of from about 130.degree. to 160.degree. C. applied to the paper from the fuser. Where only one layer of toner is present, such as in black or in highlight xerographic applications, the amount of moisture driven off during fusing can be reabsorbed proportionally by paper and the resulting print remains relatively flat with minimal curl. In pictorial color process applications wherein three to four colored toner layers are present, a thicker toner plastic level present after the fusing step can inhibit the paper from sufficiently absorbing the moisture lost during the fusing step, and image paper curling results. These and other disadvantages and problems are avoided or minimized with the toners and processes of the present invention. It is preferable to use small toner particle sizes such as from about 1 to about 7 microns and with higher pigment loading, such as from about 5 to about 12 percent by weight of toner, such that the mass of toner layers deposited onto paper is reduced to obtain the same quality of image and resulting in a thinner plastic toner layer on paper after fusing, thereby minimizing or avoiding paper curling. Toners prepared in accordance with the present invention enable in embodiments the use of lower image fusing temperatures, such as from about 120.degree. to about 150.degree. C., thereby avoiding or minimizing paper curl. Lower fusing temperatures minimize the loss of moisture from paper, thereby reducing or eliminating paper curl. Furthermore, in process color applications and especially in pictorial color applications, toner to paper gloss matching is highly desirable. Gloss matching is referred to as matching the gloss of the toner image to the gloss of the paper. For example, when a low gloss or matte image of preferably from about 1 to about 30 gloss is desired, low gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, and which after image formation with small particle size toners, preferably of from about 3 to about 5 microns and fixing thereafter, results in a low gloss toner image of from about 1 to about 30 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. Alternatively, when higher image gloss is desired, such as from about 40 to about 80 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit, higher gloss paper is utilized, such as from about 40 to about 80 gloss units, and which after image formation with small particle size toners of the present invention of preferably from about 3 to about 5 microns and fixing thereafter results in a higher gloss toner image of from about 40 to about 80 gloss units as measured by the Gardner Gloss metering unit. The aforementioned toner to paper matching can be attained with small particle size toners, such as less than 7 microns and preferably less than 5 microns, such as from about 1 to about 4 microns, whereby the pile height of the toner layer or layers is considered low and acceptable.
Numerous processes are known for the preparation of toners, such as, for example, conventional processes wherein a resin is melt kneaded or extruded with a pigment, micronized and pulverized to provide toner particles with an average volume particle diameter of from about 9 microns to about 20 microns and with broad geometric size distribution of from about 1.4 to about 1.7. In these processes, it is usually necessary to subject the aforementioned toners to a classification procedure such that the geometric size distribution of from about 1.2 to about 1.4 is attained. Also, in the aforementioned conventional process, low toner yields after classifications may be obtained. Generally, during the preparation of toners with average particle size diameters of from about 11 microns to about 15 microns, toner yields range from about 70 percent to about 85 percent after classification. Additionally, during the preparation of smaller sized toners with particle sizes of from about 7 microns to about 11 microns, lower toner yields can be obtained after classification, such as from about 50 percent to about 70 percent. With the processes of the present invention in embodiments, small average particle sizes of, for example, from about 3 microns to about 9 microns, and preferably 5 microns are attained without resorting to classification processes, and wherein narrow geometric size distributions are attained, such as from about 1.16 to about 1.30, and preferably from about 1.16 to about 1.25. High toner yields are also attained such as from about 90 percent to about 98 percent in embodiments of the present invention. In addition, by the toner particle preparation process of the present invention in embodiments, small particle size toners of from about 3 microns to about 7 microns can be economically prepared in high yields, such as from about 90 percent to about 98 percent by weight based on the weight of all the toner material ingredients, such as toner resin and pigment.
There is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,127 a toner of associated particles of secondary particles comprising primary particles of a polymer having acidic or basic polar groups and a coloring agent. The polymers selected for the toners of the '127 patent can be prepared by an emulsion polymerization method, see for example columns 4 and 5 of this patent. In column 7 of this '127 patent, it is indicated that the toner can be prepared by mixing the required amount of coloring agent and optional charge additive with an emulsion of the polymer having an acidic or basic polar group obtained by emulsion polymerization. Also, see column 9, lines 50 to 55, wherein a polar monomer, such as acrylic acid, is used in the emulsion resin. The process of the '127 patent does not appear to utilize counterionic surfactant and flocculation processes, and does not appear to use a counterionic surfactant for dispersing the pigment, or a latex mixture. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,488, there is disclosed a process for the preparation of toners by the polymerization of a polymerizable monomer dispersed by emulsification in the presence of a colorant and/or a magnetic powder to prepare a principal resin component, and then effecting coagulation of the resulting polymerization liquid in such a manner that the particles in the liquid after coagulation have diameters suitable for a toner. It is indicated in column 9 of this patent that coagulated particles of 1 to 100, and particularly 3 to 70 are obtained. This process is thus directed to the use of coagulants, such as inorganic magnesium sulfate, which results in the formation of particles with a wide GSD. Furthermore, the '488 patent does not, it appears, disclose the process of counterionic, for example controlled aggregation is obtained by changing the counterionic strength, flocculation. Similarly, the aforementioned disadvantages, for example poor GSD are obtained hence classification is required resulting in low toner yields, are illustrated in other prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,339, wherein there is disclosed a process for the preparation of toners by resin emulsion polymerization, wherein similar to the '127 patent certain polar resins are selected, and wherein flocculation as in the present invention is not believed to be disclosed; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,108, wherein there is disclosed a process for the preparation of a copolymer of styrene and butadiene by specific suspension polymerization. Other prior art that may be of interest includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,736; 4,137,188 and 5,066,560.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,654, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toners comprised of dispersing a polymer solution comprised of an organic solvent and a polyester, and homogenizing and heating the mixture to remove the solvent and thereby form toner composites.
Additionally, there is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,020, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, a process for the preparation of a toner composition comprising the steps of
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,734, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions which comprises generating an aqueous dispersion of toner fines, ionic surfactant and nonionic surfactant, adding thereto a counterionic surfactant with a polarity opposite to that of said ionic surfactant, homogenizing and stirring said mixture, and heating to provide for coalescence of said toner fine particles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,797, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,963, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size comprising:
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,738, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with a volume median particle size of from about 1 to about 25 microns, which process comprises:
In copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 083,157, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size comprising:
In copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 082,741, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions with controlled particle size and selected morphology comprising
In copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 083,116, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of toner compositions comprising
There are a number of advantages of the present invention in that by blending latexes together one can select the best properties of each resin, such as gloss and fix, which otherwise is not readily obtainable. Another advantage of the present invention is one can vary the gloss and fix levels as required (within the limits of the individual latex properties) by adjusting the concentrations or proportions of each latex. The same principle is also applicable in obtaining glossy or matte finishes. For example, if resin A has a low molecular weight it would result in an excellent gloss but poor fix, while if resin B has a high molecular weight, then it would result in a poor gloss and excellent fix. By combining them, one can obtain unexpected excellent gloss and acceptable fix. Hence, by altering the quantity of each of the latexes used in the blend a toner with designed gloss and fix can be obtained. A toner with excellent gloss and fix characteristics can be formulated using a latex blend prepared from one latex with a single resin whose molecular weight and composition provides an aggregated toner which has high gloss but poor fix with a second latex that has acceptable fix and poor gloss; and wherein the latex blend would be comprised of between 80 and 98 percent of the high gloss inducing latex and between from about 2 to about 20 weight percent of the acceptable fix latex.